


Wolf Moon

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aki Kochou. <br/>EnzanxNetto. Slash. Enzan has a secret. He is a werewolf, you’d think that’d be hard enough to get a handle on, save that it’s the red moon, the werewolf mating moon, lost in a forest, with only Netto for company what’s a werewolf to to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashed Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Future slash/yaoi– and for my peace of mind, they are presently over 18.
> 
> For Aki Kochou, happy birthday!

"Enzan – are you _sure_ you can't get a reading?" Netto spoke from within the back of the broken down small aircraft, the whine in Netto's voice had noticeably increased from the last time he had asked; when Enzan had suggested something along the lines of pooling electric energy to magnetize a needlepoint in direction that wasn't just 'over there, to your left'.

Over the time it had taken (which Enzan didn't really think was 'a lot', but Netto, of course, disagreed) Netto had become increasingly distressed – as it was swiftly turning dusk, and the noticeably sky darkening.

Enzan couldn't find it within himself to blame him – Enzan, after all, had his own reasons to fear the dark; that aside – he knew this would be difficult, for Netto's fear of the dark a nearly legendary attribute.

Enzan glanced to the other teen silhouette in the cabin doorway, seeing his pale face – Netto's teeth biting into his lower lip with anxiety – Enzan tried to find it in himself to say something comforting; but found nothing – feeling utterly useless, Enzan glanced through the shattered – yet not quite broken - window to the darkening sky above. It wasn't quite dark, but Enzan could feel his bones humming and skin crawling in anticipation of the full moon that he _knew_ was to rise that night.

"No, Netto – no response." Enzan allowed himself to answer from the pilot's seat, keeping his tone calming – even with his nerves singing to let his beast loose, for never had it had the chance to run loose in the woods.

"Well, what do you think we ought to do?" Netto inquired softly, withdrawn with the sudden knowledge that he was stuck here overnight, possibility longer – Enzan sighed, leaving the little box with its too many wires and connecters and needles alone for now.

"Sleep." Enzan answered the other rather shortly – as he came into the passenger seats – ignoring the covered and broken body of the former pilot – his neck snapped upon crash landing.

Silently he settled himself beside Netto – knowing that the younger teen only wanted comfort, yet burdened with the knowledge that if Enzan did not get Netto to sleep, he would see him change. Or worse, he would run, and the beast would chase him – and Enzan did not know what he would do in the other form if – no, _when_ , he caught up to Netto.

It made his gut clench, to think of what he might do to Netto unaware.

"Enzan…" Netto paused, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, Enzan clenched his teeth, controlling himself, even as Netto's actions it made other things lurch to life – "I'm glad it was you I got lost with." Netto finished abruptly, his cheeks flushing. Enzan allowed a small smile to cross his lips – even if he couldn't say exactly the same.

"Go to sleep, Netto, I'm sure they'll find us soon." Enzan allowed, turning to look up at the sky through the tare in the planes roof. Netto sighed softly, leaning between the sun warmed seats (having been there since early this morning) and Enzan – finding, apparently, Enzan the more comfortable of the seats. Enzan let Netto rest against his chest – his heartbeat lulling the younger teenager asleep, one arm flung behind Netto's back.

It was comfortable, and if Enzan let himself, he knew he could fall asleep with the brunette against him.

 _But that_ , Enzan thought as he looked outside the cracked window – and to the forest outside, _is a very bad idea_. His blood – and _other_ – more personal reactions sung with his lust for Netto – it tied with his consuming _need_ for the forest – for the smell of pine and mushrooms, to run wild – truly _free_.

Slowly, Enzan eased away from Netto – shifting the boy so he lay prone on the double sized seats – meant for two really, with one last glance at the other teenager, Enzan left through the emergency opening – the main exit having been bent inwards – impossible to get out or in that way.

Enzan set out for the forest at a run, with a last glance over his shoulder – seeing only the shadow, and the wolf's nerves snarled at the unnaturalness. He knew now that the wolf would stay away from the downed plane – if only Netto would stay within it.

\--

Enzan felt his skin itch as he lifted his shirt – pulling it off of himself, to the relief of his wolf who found clothing too constraining. Enzan shifted the thin cotton shirt in his hands – remembering last night, falling asleep to what promised to be a flight in calm – if crisp, night air.

Only to wake by storm and the yells of the pilot – screaming through the thunder and lightning to get their harness on – that they were crashing. Netto's fear filled eyes as they skimmed the ground with the roof of the craft, only to have one wing flip – landing them right side up – if in irreparable damage.

When they woke from the rough landing – the pilot was dead, and after they had dragged him from the cockpit, putting him in the back of the four seated aisles – after Netto had pulled a blanket from a back compartment it had proved to be an effective death shroud.

Then Enzan had gotten to work on the computers – trying to pull a magnet out of ruined console. Which, effectively led them back to where they were now – trapped, somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean.

Enzan had promised Netto they'd burn the pilot tomorrow – the man at least deserved that – and a marked grave, so if they were never found, well, at least the rest of the world would someday know the two of them had survived the aftermath.

The wolf stirred within, promising survival – protection, if by its mere presence the world would bend to its will. Enzan let out a soft snort as he slipped out of his trousers and under things – waiting for the burning of his bones and the boiling of his blood that signaled the forceful change that overtook him on the full moon.

Over the years that had passed – he had learned not to scream, though it was still as painful and… a _fresh_ of a feeling as his first change – at least now, he could change other times – not during the full moon – and feel no to little pain.

Enzan jaw locked and his back bowed like an archers bow his neck exposed to the night, beneath the surface, the vein of his blood pulsed. His eyes squinted open – making out the crimson hue of the rising moon, he would have cried out with surprise – it his heartbeat hadn't thundered in his ears – signaling the brutal start to the change.

- ** _Once_** – fur white as moonbeams and lilies sprouted over his body, violently and if the surface of his skin could be seen it would be as red as a burn, his teeth and nails lengthened into canines and claws…his ears sharpening – pointed now.

 _- **Twice**_ – he fell to the forest floor, the breath knocked from him, his face and body changing – from his head hair, to his spine bursting a fully formed and functional tail from his ass - to his very bones and body chemistry.

All of it snapping and reshaping themselves all at once whither they were lengthening, growing, or shortening – it was all but half a heartbeat – he wasn't surprised to find he was kneeling on all fours.

If someone had seen this _change_ they would have seen a half man-wolf then something _fixed_ or _fit_ itself and he was, for all appearances – a very large, chest tall, male white wolf.

 ** _-Thrice_** – the moment of truth – if he let go of his humanity for pain, for _anything_ , the wolf would have this night – that of the red moon - and fight valiantly for the next, for even if his body was that of the wolf, this struggle was purely mental.

Finally, finally – _finally_ \- the fourth heartbeat – and the wolf howled eerie and inhuman, declaring the winner to the night.

\--

Netto jerked awake, finding himself alone – he struggled from his subconscious to grasp what had awoken him – then, from the still night air came the howl of a wolf – and Netto, with a feeling of dawning horror, knew what had woke him.

Shivering in fear – that there would be something _that_ deadly so close to them, Netto – on belly and elbows, peered out of the dirty and broken window into the forest beyond. He could have sworn, just for a moment – that grey eyes – dark enough to be blue, peered at him from beyond the fringes of the forest.

" _Enzan_?" Netto breathed – for too softly to be called a whisper. Realizing that Enzan was, indeed, gone – and not just lounging in the cockpit; Netto's eyes franticly looked over the interior of the aircraft – and save for the dead man, Netto realized he was very much alone.

Netto's hand – scratched, bruised, and cut as it was, rested against the pristine metal of his PET – clenching and unclenching his fingers in indecision, he allowed the chilled metal to calm him.

Willing him self _not_ to contact Rockman and send him out to find Blues – and thus, Enzan. Knowing that if he activated it – and having no outer power source, he would risk their final plan – to pool the Navi's energy in one last, if very desperate, bid for help.

A shaky breath escaped his lips – Enzan was likely to just be taking a bathroom break (they had decided against using the bathroom in the aircraft, having no idea how to fix it if something was busted) or…or _something_.

Netto curled in the seat, in a position reminiscent of a fetus in the womb, his arms crossed over his chest, holding his PET firmly to his chest. Silently, save for breathing shallowly in the still night air, he waited for Enzan to come back – his eyes closed, listening for his friends steps – but it never came.

Netto woke in the morning – alone, save for a dead man, his PET – and the one thing he had failed to notice in the night – Enzan's own PET, seemingly abandoned.

\--

Enzan woke to the feelings and impulses of a wolf – to run, to chase, to kill – to mate. All of it running amuck in his too-human skull, his skin was healed – the crash of the night before all but erased from his bodies memory of the abuse it had suffered.

Enzan rubbed the gunk from his eyes – a very human reaction that only helped to chase some of the wolf away. He sat up, nude in the early light of the dawn, slowly he rose – and standing he orientated himself – in a way no human could ever duplicate no matter how advanced the technology, and set off toward the aircraft – and his clothes.

He wondered how –if Netto had _noticed_ \- he'd explain his own disappearance in the night. Licking dried lips, Enzan considered how he had last seen his teammate and friend – sleeping peacefully, he had – Enzan decided – left Netto very rudely.

The wolf stirred – sending vivid images of claiming his mate – of keeping Netto fed and cared for, out of this danger that surrounded him. He could half believe he had done something like that – if he weren't half as familiar with the wolf's impulses and instincts as he was.

Then he remembered the red moon – and his stomach clenched with the knowledge and some fear and arousal that this was only the _start_ of the three-day mating for werewolves – and unlike the other red moon nights gone by – he was of age this time.

Breath caught in his throat as the wolf seemed to snicker – gleeful at Enzan's sudden fear – and Enzan found he hurried in his dressing and went back to Netto a little faster then he would have taken in the normal routine of collecting his thoughts and organizing his mind.

Upon coming in sight of the aircraft, still in a daze of fear at what he would find if he was _wrong_ and the wolf _had_ gotten to Netto last night, he was unprepared to find himself with a armful of Netto – the other teenagers scent – that of pine and musk, tickling his nose.

"Netto, what is it?" Enzan asked, somewhat coldly, as he was eager to have the hot body pressed against his removed – least he do something regretful.

"Y-you never came back last night, a-and you left your PET – I t-thought you'd…abondoned…me." Netto choked past hitching breaths, Enzan hugged Netto to himself – understanding all too well Netto's fear, yet willing his body to behave – the limbo of the wolf only encouraging those 'regretful' reactions.

"I came back, didn't I?" He reassured, griping his finders into Netto's shoulders as he pulled the slighter boy away from his body. Netto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand – even if there had been no visible signs of tears – nodding only after Netto's eyes had taken in the sight of his rogue appearance.

"Where have you been though?" The younger, wild haired teenager asked, and Enzan allowed the lie that he had made up as he came upon his clothing to pass his lips.

"I just got a little…turned around last night, that's all." He reassured – and knew that Netto trusted him far too much when the brunette merely nodded, taking his pathetic excuse at face value.

Both walked back to the aircraft in silence – Netto to start up a fire, and Enzan to, again, try his luck with getting the control panels to work.


	2. Hungry for Truth

It was as Enzan had feared – there was no proper food. Not that he had expected there to be – but he had hoped, even with a short flight, they would have had more then a few bags of pretzels and soda.

It wasn't like Enzan would let them starve though – he was fairly certain something decent to eat grew on the island. They could fish – but he didn't know how to gut one – and it would be his luck that Netto wouldn't either.

Maybe a small animal – he was fairly certain he could trap something, or use the wolf to his advantage …he only hoped they weren't trapped on this island long enough to try it. He wasn't sure how to go about skinning that something – other then with the scrape metal, there wasn't anything with a sharp enough edge – or clean enough… and how would one go about getting the fire hot enough to cook on it?

Outside - Netto let out a heavy sigh, as he watched, the flames of the fire flickered – the smoke spiraling upward was thick– but warm, and that's what mattered. They had a faint hope that the smoke would alert people to their presence, but realistically Enzan knew they'd had better chance with the sorry excuse for scrape metal that was the radio then a random rescue by smoke.

Netto's arms were wrapped around himself – but he wasn't cold – no, they were both getting hungry. They hadn't packed much food – and what they had scavenged from the plane wasn't promising in the least.

Enzan knew he had to distract Netto – gracelessly, Enzan stepped out of the plane, the metal noisily scraping the dirt beneath his feet. For all that Netto must have heard his approach, the other boy did not turn to greet him - nor even look in his direction. Netto's eyes were trained on the fire, brushing aside his annoyance, Enzan spoke.

"Are you alright?" It was softly spoken, his voice trailing away alike the smoke.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Netto's eyes caught his, holding them as he waited for his answer. Enzan wanted to lie – wanted to gather Netto in his arms and hold him, protect him. But that was what _he_ wanted – not what Netto needed to hear.

"I'd say we stand a good chance of surviving until they do find us." Enzan settled onto the dirt and sand beside Netto, gazing at the fire with him. Netto was silent for a time – and Enzan was beginning to think he would not speak again.

"I found dog tracks out in the edge of the clearing – do you think there might be another person here?" Netto asked him, his gaze flicking to Enzan, then into the distance beyond the fire. Enzan resisted the urge to overreact – Netto had gotten away from him while he'd been searching the plane - and he hadn't noticed. If Netto got hurt, Enzan would never forgive himself.

"I doubt it," Enzan bit out – glaring at the fire, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Netto's shoulders slumped over, his slim hope defeated, "if you see a dog, promise to stay away from it?" Enzan finished softly, for a moment Netto looked as if he was going to argue, but he merely nodded. Somewhat reassured, Enzan searched his mind for a topic to pull Netto into a better mood.

"I think I may have seen it last night – it had your eyes." Netto mused aloud – and Enzan felt as if he'd been hit in the chest – he had been wrong, the wolf must have gone near enough to the plane for Netto to see it. It had _wanted_ to be seen – wanted Enzan to know he couldn't predict his own instincts. Enzan let out a shaky breath – he pulled his fingers through his hair, trying to shake the feeling that Netto just somehow _knew_ that he and the 'wolf' were one and the same.

"If you see it again – and it tries to get close, turn on your PET and merge with Rockman, alright?" Enzan asked, carefully not looking at Netto, who was frowning suspiciously at him.

"I don't think that would be necessary…" Netto muttered – upset at the thought of hurting a dog, wild or not, just because Enzan was so skittish of them. in the back of his mind he wondered what had gotten into him, remembering that they only had enough power to send a message if both Rockman and Blues' PETs were hooked up. That was another reason Enzan was messing with the radio – if they couldn't get it to work alone, they would have to use it to charge and connect the PETs – which would be risky to say the least.

Netto was now standing, looking out to the edge of the clearing with a determined look on his face. Enzan knew that he was planning on trying to lure the 'dog' in closer – he didn't know why Netto even wanted to bother with it, if it had been a real dog, it would be wild – and dangerous.

Enzan knew it wasn't a dog Netto had found – and there were no people – but how was he going to tell the stubborn boy that? Probably, it was just as well Netto was fixed on the idea – he wasn't depressed, and Enzan could work on the radio without a question every half hour or more. Where ever they were was abandoned – if it had ever been inhabited, and Enzan knew he wouldn't have to worry about wild animals – maybe poisonous ones, but he hoped Netto would be more careful then that.

Even if something poisonous did manage to get Netto – Enzan wouldn't let him die. Werewolves were immune to most poisons – and sicknesses. The bottom of his stomach squirmed unpleasantly – he was suddenly aware that he had been planning to subconsciously turn Netto if something went wrong.

He was a living and breathing lie to his best friend, even though it was necessary – he hated it. He knew he should explain before anything went wrong – maybe give him more in-depth information for dealing with a werewolf – but he was puzzled at where to begin.

Enzan _could_ just blurt it out – _I'm a werewolf, Netto – that's how I know you shouldn't go looking for that 'wild dog' – because that was me last night, only I don't remember it_ – _**right**_ , who was he kidding? - that would go over _swell_. Then when they got back, if Enzan had ended up turning him, Enzan could look foreword to Netto committing Enzan to an intuition for the insane – or perhaps worse - abandon him.

Enzan _could_ have said any number of things – but he didn't, instead he watched Netto walk to the edge of the clearing. His eyes turned back to the building fire, he prodded it with a stick – the flames leapt up, as if in response to his taunting. Letting the flames hypnotize him, he remembered the last time he had seen eyes the color of a flame.

\--

In the entire world, there was one alleyway Enzan had feared more then the monsters under the bed, or his room cloaked in darkness. It was the alley he passed every day on his way to and from school.

Other towns had haunted houses – they had the alley, children heard rumors of criminals using the back roads to smuggle in and out of the town. The alley – the children agreed, had to be the main one, for all that it was not even a street away from the school.

It was set between two ancient buildings, some teachers said had been around since "before sliced bread", and naturally the children could not wrap their minds around such a world, so it must have been a very long time ago.

Even Mrs. Olmer, who had lived her whole life in the little town and was long and thin like a spider, with snow white hair – did not remember seeing the old buildings being made, as she recited the old tale of the school being built.

That Enzan had to go past this alleyway every day – and there were no short cuts or going around it, gave him a certain amount of… popularity. Enzan hated that popularity – he had wished he could just be left alone, for all he pretended the alley did not bother him – every question they asked about it only made the walk home worse – or dread the coming back to school all the more.

Then came the day Enzan wished he could forget. He had gotten a detention – he did not remember why – only that there had been a girl and glue involved. Dusk had settled over the town early, and as his home was the big manor visible from the school (the reverse was also true) not even three streets away, Enzan knew he could walk it – he did, after all, walk it every day.

Nonetheless, Mrs. Olmer had made a fuss over it – calling his guardian, making sure someone was there – telling him she would watch him until he made it to his house – finally – after walking him to the entrance of the school, she let him go.

Away from her cloying presence, Enzan grew less sure of himself, but he looked reassuringly over his shoulder – and there she was – she waved reassuringly. In a huff, Enzan hurriedly turned back around, quickly passing the smaller houses that lined the street and growing more confident the closer he got to home.

He imagined he was a brave knight patrolling a street filled with shadow-monsters and thieving sorcerers, pretending – Enzan had learned young, was a great way to pass the boring between times.

And sure enough, the trick worked – before he knew it he was on the street with the alley. He reached reassuringly into his pocket for the key to the house – he wouldn't need it to open the door – grown-ups did that for him, but it was reassuring all the same that he was only a few houses away from home.

Without blinking – or sighing, or holding his breath, all the things nervous people did – and he must have crossed this alley at least a hundred times before, he started across. He did not tempt his imagination by glancing at the alley – instead he looked foreword only.

Because, Mrs. Olmer was watching – and it was very likely so was a grown-up in the house.

Something in the alley stirred, and a low growl that echoed in his bones broke the dusky silence of sunset. Still – he did not look, insistently pretending that darkness was tempting him – a knight, a defender of light.

Out of the corner of his vision he saw a dark shape with eyes the color of burning flame leap from the alley.

Its weight caused him to fall and sharp teeth caught his hand – biting him, it bled and he screamed. Shots from his guardian's gun were fired – it was a weapon Enzan was never allowed to touch, but knew the sound of – for his guardian told him if ever they were separated to go in the direction of the shots.

He struggled on his hands and knees – dragging him self to the other side of the alley – then he knew it was real, because the wild dog did not disappear. Then, as if a miracle had occurred, it yelped as a second blast rung the air, wetness pressed into the skin of his back, and the stench of blood made him dizzy.

It seemed life forever as Enzan lay trapped beneath the alley beast – but then he heard – as if from a great distance, his guardian's voice. Then he was wrapped in a blanket, rushed to a hospital – only to be told he was a werewolf.

It was proven three days later on the full moon.

\--

For a moment more, Enzan watched the fire, then – he inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of its warmth and of his current surroundings. It was time to get back to working on the radio.


	3. In Need of Touch

When Netto returned to their camp, it was near evening and he smelt burning flesh – he knew it wasn't something caught in one of their traps (he'd just checked them and was under the impression everything on this island was too damned smart, but he was biased, and his stomach growling) – it was logical, he supposed, to burn the body rather then let it decompose and attract animals. It didn't make the thought anymore pleasant. When he went into the broken remains of the plane, he found Enzan hard at work attempting to –again – repair the components that made up the plane, if only for a bit of power.

That left Netto with nothing to do – which was something he wasn't used to. At home there had been chores when there weren't battles to be fought – or school, or weekends spent with friends. Here, there was none of that – it was "annoyingly peaceful" with a dash of "we might die soon" to add a bit of spice to the mix.

What, he wondered, could possibly count as "normal conversation" in this situation? Talk of home would make him wonder if they missed him, if they knew yet where the plane went down - in other words, helpless and vaguely depressed. Talk of rescue or sending SOS's would make him anxious – or "twitchy" as Enzan had claimed.

Ands talk of…of the dog he had spotted, well Netto knew where that led to.

"Why are you so afraid of that dog I saw last night?" The words blurted out of his mouth before he could think to stop them. He could tell quickly by the tenseness in his shoulders, the set of his jaw – that had been the wrong question to ask Enzan.

"When I was a boy, I was attacked by one." Enzan answered, hands twitching as he pushed the ruined radio and other bits of scattered technology away from him. Slowly, he stood, turning to face Netto who watched him from one of the two whole seats in the crashed plane.

"O-oh." Netto murmured regretfully as Enzan moved toward him in movements that seemed graceful – or as least as graceful as a deadly could get – Enzan paused as he reached Netto, leaning into the boys face. If he was invading personal space – he didn't care – Netto had asked a personal question.

" _Why_ are you so curious about me all of a sudden, Netto?" Enzan asked softly, and Netto shivered – not in fear, for the other boy, while intimidating had always fascinated him. No, he shivered because the sensation of Enzan's breath against his skin made him lick his lips, glancing away least the other boy catch a glimpse of the lust that glittered in his eyes.

"I've always…uh," aware of how this would sound, Netto swallowed and looked the other boy in the eye, "I've always wanted to know you, Enzan – there, there just didn't seem to be time to get to know you as much as I would have hoped." Netto's lips were parted, glistening with saliva, and his cheeks flushed.

 _He makes quite the pretty picture_. The back of the seat that Enzan had held onto while he leaned into the other boys face indented as he gripped it harder, trying to maintain control of his body after the errant thought had gripped him.

"Why?" It was a question, yes, but it was one Netto knew he could not ignore. If he did he knew he would risk Enzan's friendship – risk loosing him forever.

"Why d-do I want to know you?" Netto clarified, or just repeated to get a grip on the territory he was crossing into, in either case, Enzan nodded in agreement. Netto could lie – but, he didn't want to. Something told him that this close, Enzan would know it for a lie. So he didn't lie.

"Because…because there is _something_ about you Enzan – something I think I need…" Netto finished, seeming to realize the implication, he flushed and began to turn his face away.

Enzan gripped his chin, maintaining eye contact, hearing Netto's frantic heartbeat his own body responding to the lust that lingered in Netto's eyes.

"I need you too." Enzan admitted softly, a finger stroking the smooth skin cupped in his hand.

Netto watched, immobile; as Enzan leaned down to kiss him, the soft brush of lips against his over sensitive ones made Netto make an embarrassingly needy sound. Enzan growled low in his throat, and the kiss became possessive, pushing tongue and teeth against Netto's all too willing mouth. The hand that cupped Netto's jaw moved lightly – brushing the vulnerable curve of his throat, only to hold the back of his neck protectively – fingers tangling in Netto's hair, making the younger boy give a slight hitch in breath – a soft moan.

A shudder rippled through Enzan as Netto gripped his shoulder, the wolf barely in check.

"Enzan…" It was a whisper, it was Netto. His Netto.

"Enzan?" Netto's lips hadn't moved. He shook, wanting to deny it – but knowing, as his consciousness surfaced, that this was a dream. He opened his eyes to see Netto hovering over him worriedly. Enzan had stretched out in the seat, wanting a nap – he remembered that now. It wasn't fair.

"What is it Netto?" If his voice was husky, Netto didn't seem to notice – the younger boy only smiled.

"I cooked the fish, come on – supper is almost ready." Netto was cheerful; likely because of the small success of cooking had given Netto some confidence.

Fish? Where had they gotten fish? Enzan found himself asking the second question aloud.

"I caught some when I was out." Netto answered as he left the plane – and Enzan could smell smoke, and fish. At least they hadn't gotten burnt. In the corner of his eye, Enzan spotted the white death shroud they had given the pilot. The dream had least offered an answer to what they could do with the body. Burn it – or bury it, they had to do something about that soon.

"Here you go!" Netto was being far too cheerful, not looking him in the eyes – something was wrong.

"Netto…" It was a warning – a question, and Netto froze. His back was too Enzan, and Enzan wished for a moment that he could see the other boys face.

"I…I heard you…you moaned my name." It was quiet – yet dared Enzan to deny what Netto thought was the truth.

"I can't control my unconscious, Netto." A statement – a fact, although coldly spoken. Netto turned to him, and Enzan found himself silenced in the face of the other boy's intensity.

"That – that isn't what I meant, I'm flattered…but…but how long have you…?" Netto asked, flushed – and Enzan was struck by how much this Netto – the real Netto he wanted – just then resembled the one from his dream.

"How long have I been having wet dreams about you?" Enzan finished bluntly, Netto drew in a quick breath, and Enzan felt his lips twitch in amusement. For being the one to ask – Netto was being awfully shy.

"Couple times a month." Enzan answered, for it was true as the red-moon made it so, though Netto needn't know _that_.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" Netto was most assuredly hurt, as if it was some sort of betrayal on Enzan's part.

"What would you have done if I had?" Enzan asked pointedly as Netto sat down beside him, he still had that at least – it wasn't as if Netto could run from him on this island. Slowly, Netto set down his plastic plate and the whole-fish-on-a-stick. Turned to him, just looking at him – for a moment, Enzan thought perhaps _this_ was the dream – for Netto looked lovely by the firelight, and he had never looked at Enzan with such intent in his eyes.

Moving too quickly for Enzan to stop – even if he had wanted to – he found Netto atop him, straddling him – flushed by the heat of the fire, or perhaps by the surge of lust pulling at him – Netto leaned down and kissed Enzan.

It was not like the kiss in the dream – it was better, and Netto was a much more active participant, his slick tongue dancing against Enzan's own as if…as if a equal. He reached for Netto, holding the younger – bolder – boy against him, Netto made a soft sound – not quite a moan, but not unlike a whimper.

A thrust of hips, and the feel of a hard groin against his thigh was answer enough. It was the first time Enzan had found himself in such a situation, and all he later recalled was frantic kisses dancing on hurtful with the shows of possessiveness – of bold touches, stroking – Netto's tongue dancing against the tip of his cock – holding the other boy down, touching themselves together as they reached the desperate climax, his semen coating the other boys stomach. They must have gotten clean – or at least attempted it, the taste of fish on his tongue. Then he remembered holding Netto as fire warmed them and the sun's colors faded from Netto's pale skin, body heat and fire was what kept them warm, and it was enough.

They had made an effort to dress – though it really wasn't much of one, Netto had his boxers on – and Enzan had his pants. He had thought Netto asleep – soft deep breathing lulling him into a doze.

He was safe – he had Netto – it was the best feeling in the world.

Then he felt the wolf howl mockingly – his heartbeat loud in his own ears. Carefully, hoping not to wake Netto, he moved away. Netto stirred, and Enzan murmured a reassurance – go back to sleep, I just need to go to the bathroom. He heard his heartbeat again, slipped away running into the night, hopping as he pulled off his pants, hoping only to get far enough away from Netto that the wolf would not smell him. Would not come to the camp to investigate whose semen he was covered in.

His chest quivered, his skin seeming to reject him. His heart beat a third time – this was the last night of the red moon, and he had no control. The wolf howled, smelling and knowing what Enzan had been trying to hide.

\--

Netto woke to the feeling of being watched. He thought it might be Enzan, and, smiling he opened his eyes. It was chance that put his face to the forest edge and the fire to his back. He saw the "dogs" grey-blue eyes – it howled, and he knew it to be no dog. It was a wolf. He froze with fear, and the wolf came closer, trotting to him – as if it knew him – recognized him.

The wolf came to hover over him, its wicked teeth closer to his face then Netto had ever wanted to chance to his life. He closed his eyes – forcing the fear that threatened to make him scream – if he started to scream now, he didn't think he'd ever stop.

"Enzan…" He whispered, wishing the other boy knew he loved him – he'd never told him. Now he feared he'd never get the chance. The wolf licked his face; blue-grey eyes met his own for a moment. He thought he saw recognition show in them.

The teeth met his flesh – and there was pain, so much that Netto yelled. Then there was something else – within his own mind something took root, overtook him in his surprise – Netto found his own body all at once reject him, and he changed – it was painful, yet somehow he managed to keep control of his mind. He was stronger then that something – though it knew what was happening, he did not.

At the feet of a white wolf with blue-grey eyes, a black wolf whimpered softly, opened green eyes, and knew what he was. Knew the white wolf was Enzan – and he was Netto, and when the white wolf nipped at his ear playfully, Netto yipped, a paw swiping out. He found he was a werewolf – and did not mind. Under the red moon, the two played – which blurred into wrestling, which became fucking.


	4. Partners In Hunt

Netto's quickly indrawn breath was proof to Enzan that the brunet was awake. They were curled together; Enzan's chin rested against the other boys shoulder. The feel of the soft skin beneath his own – the smell of the other teased his senses. His reaction to their closeness was evident to Netto, whose cleft rested against his groin.

"Enzan…you are…were…the white wolf?" Netto asked shakily, looking us at the elder teen. Enzan gave a tight nod of his head, holding Netto to him more tightly.

"I am. Do you regret…?" Enzan begun to ask though he could not bare to finish. Netto shook his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

"I don't." Netto promised softly, curling closer to the other Enzan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're so warm…" Netto murmured softly against his collar bone. His head was tucked between chin and chest, he felt every breath, the nearness of their bodies and souls – and cherished it.

Enzan felt a slick tongue lap at his nipple, and his breath caught in his throat. He knew the first change left your flesh and bone sore and your muscles aching. Surely, Netto did not want – he flushed the thought buried swiftly by the arousal that made him arch, Netto's hands gripping him unexpectedly, rubbing his groin touching him where no one else had dared to before.

"Netto…" Enzan groaned, as fingers played along the muscles that made up his most sensitive parts – he felt breath against his heated skin, and cried out when Netto's mouth – teeth, heat, and tongue – descended upon him. He struggled to keep still, thighs quivering with the effort as tongue swiped against the most sensitive tip.

He groaned as Netto boldly swallowed, pushing his mouth down – teeth pressing as tongue flicked along the base. Enzan gasped then, and had no words to warn Netto as pleasure burst from him like a water balloon that had reached its limit. Still deliciously sensitive, he felt Netto swipe his tongue against the head of his groin – lapping at his cum like a cat with the cream.

Enzan reached for Netto, tugging at his hair, wanting the brunet close – hesitantly Netto curled against him, his warmth pulsing over them. Enzan tilted his chin up and kissed Netto, his own taste had mixed with Netto's to create something that Enzan could not deny was alluring.

Enzan reached down, between them, where Netto's cock was still heavy and hard. Unexpectedly, he touched the other boy boldly – Netto groaned, clenched his teeth, and thrust against his hand. Enzan watched the other boys face in interest, how Netto's nostrils flared at the contact, and he clenched his teeth, grinding them – tossing his head away, back – and closer, in those rare moments Enzan kissed the other, making him squirm, arching and giving out a lovely cry as he came.

Enzan brought his cum covered hand to his mouth, and Netto could not turn away as he watched Enzan taste him, a flush coving his cheeks – and then Enzan kissed him, and Netto thought he understood why he had done it.

They lay together; as the sun warmed them, sometimes one of them would sleep and the other watch, sometimes touch each other wonderingly. Enzan felt, perhaps foolishly – perhaps rightly – that with Netto with him he would never be as alone as he had been before.

"Enzan…will this," Netto flushed as he gestured at their closeness, "change when we're rescued?" Enzan smiled slightly at the question, for it was like Netto.

"No, Netto, it won't change anything – I promise." Enzan swore with a breath and a kiss.

"Why…why did we do what we did last night?" Netto asked then, voice soft, as if he feared Enzan would deny him an answer he had a right to. Enzan sighed then, he had feared Netto would ask – would think that Enzan had done what he had out of instinct – which was partly true- rather then a need to have and be near Netto, which was the ultimate truth.

"It was the wolf moon – the red harvest moon, when werewolves chose a mate. I couldn't help but chose you, Netto, and I hope you will forgive me that. But I do…love you, the wolf would not have chosen you if we were not a match, I have been among werewolves during this time; we do not rape our own. It is something mutual, and though it rules our bodies and minds, it is our choice to give into it. I did…what I did, out of love." Enzan explained, tone whisper soft, but Netto heard it, and understood.

"So, when you warned me to stay away from the dog…?" Netto asked, a slight smile on his lips.

"I knew it – or rather, I could not resist you and wanted to explain what I was – what I wanted you to become – rather then have it forced on you like it has been. Like becoming what I was, was forced upon me." Enzan explained and it seemed to Netto that just for a moment his blue eyes flashed the grey color of the wolf's eyes.

"I just wish you had told me…" Enzan flinched slightly at the accusation in Netto's tone.

"How would that conversation begin, Netto? Hey, I know you've been my friend since we were teenagers, but – hey, can't know everything about me – I'm a werewolf." Enzan mocked snippily, Netto rolled his eyes.

"Well, no – but you could have told me when I asked about you missing school so often around the full moon, or being tired during it – one of the guys had a theory you might be a girl." Netto mocked playfully in turn, smiling when Enzan flinched.

"Who was that? I'm going to _kill_ him…" Enzan snarled, teeth bared in the daylight looked just as fascinatingly wicked as in the night. Netto could see now that Enzan's canines were longer then a normal persons – and sharper, and wondered if his own teeth would echo Enzan's change.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Netto asked then, seeking to distract the other male.

"Years, I was a child when it happened." Enzan admitted softly, sighing as Netto seemed to be able to calm him with a touch.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Netto asked then, his tone hesitant, though curious.

"No. Those that knew were loyal to me, and did not betray me, one of my employees might suspect." Enzan answered, arms around Netto as his fingers played along the others back and hair.

"What do you intend to do when we get back…if we get back." Netto asked then, somehow neither of them cared that it was noon and they had not done anything. Netto felt some fear for Enzan's answer, but when it came he found himself relieved.

"We'll survive by hunting for our food, as I had intended to do for us when I crashed. As for dealing with the real world – I truly don't give a damn; I won't let you slip out of my life simply because of the bias of the rest of them." Enzan told him, squeezing his partner in reassurance.

The evening sun had set some time ago. Netto crouched in the scrubs, he had shifted his form as the sun had set – Enzan had decided they were both in need of "hunting" skills. It was simply, as Netto thought of it, a more high-risk game of wrestling and hide-and-seek.

Enzan was seeking him, and Netto had made sure to step on foliage leaving no clear trail in the wet leaves, zigzagging around in the underbrush – the key was not hide your scent, but too leave too many fresh – or recent- trails to follow. Or at least Netto hoped that theory would work.

Netto kept his nose to the ground, nostrils quivering as he tried to scent for Enzan without giving himself away. His tail tip twitched in irritation, Enzan was taking far too long. Perhaps he had improved – perhaps it was a trick so to lure Netto out of hiding and ambush him.

His upper lip lifted; in annoyance he flashed especially sharp teeth. He was a hunter – at least deep within – and the hunter did not like to be hunted. It made Netto feel trapped – desperate – this too was part of their "game" – for Netto to learn to control that feeling. It may have appeared harmless, but to be a hunter among humans – controlling it was a key to survival.

Netto huffed in annoyance not scenting Enzan anywhere near – he'd have to move, moving meant risk, but better to risk moving then not moving and letting his scent gather. He might not be able to smell Enzan – but that did not necessarily mean Enzan could not smell him. His plan was to overwhelm Enzan with scent trails after all – just bad luck if Enzan picked the right one.

Then again, perhaps it wasn't bad luck, perhaps it was merely that Enzan had been a werewolf longer and was more familiar with what he could and could not do. That, too, was very possible. Flanks rose as he prepared to raise himself up and sprint for another bit of cover.

He barely got two leaps away from cover before a low growl caught him unaware, he froze – like some damned prey animal – and Enzan plowed into his side, knocking him onto his side.

 _I give up_. Netto whined and curled on his back showing his belly, a "white flag" – even if his belly, like the rest of him, was black.

 _You did well_. Enzan assured nuzzling his neck.

 _Thanks_. Netto licked Enzan's chin, he didn't know why – exactly – except that it was instinct. Enzan moved away, looking around as if expecting someone to be watching, Netto took the time to roll onto his belly, his tail flicked once, gaining Enzan's attention.

 _Again_? Netto asked, tilting his head questioningly.

 _No. A real hunt, do you hear/smell the rodents?_ Enzan's ear flicked, and only then did he yawn, showing teeth that seemed to be eager to sink themselves into flesh – Netto shivered, his own ears flicking. _Yes_. _I hear/smell_.

Enzan licked Netto's muzzle reassuringly. _Good. I lead._ The white wolf stood more proud – chest showing and head back, Netto seemed amused, but got up keeping his baring slightly less proud. He had no wish to challenge Enzan, and though Enzan knew that intellectually, instinct sometimes demanded otherwise.

The two moved slowly foreword like two shadows – noiseless, but all the same sinister. The rodents were small, and relied as much on hearing and smell as they did, but had poor sight. They stuck to the underbrush, so one of them would go in and spook the little creatures out and into the waiting jaws of the other. Plan formed from instinct, Netto willingly went into the bush, watching for the flicker of movements from Enzan who guided him by smell and sight.

Netto kept low, but alert, he saw the signs of rodents before seeing the little animals themselves – ugly vicious things that in no way resembled their domestic cousins. Still they were barely a mouthful – but it was enough to keep them from starving.

Enzan was sure he could wire the radio to send out a distress signal, and had started it as soon as the sun had set. There was no doubt now that they would be found – now all that remained was to stay alive to be rescued, and hopefully train Netto's abilities and instincts before the real world loomed over them.

Nonetheless, seeing the little rodents – Netto almost forgot what he was doing. He glanced to Enzan and saw the others sign for attack – a flash of teeth, before Netto rushed the nest and with shrill squeaks they ran – it was fun, and Netto could have giggled and ruined it all (whoever heard of a hacking werewolf on the hunt?) at the expression of terror the small critters had before fleeing into the open, strait into Enzan.

In awe Netto watched Enzan pounce on one, snapping its frail spine instantly – one rodent drew back from the shadow of the wolf, hissing, its vicious teeth showed boldly in open threat. Enzan snapped on the neck of the one near him, ignoring the other – started by the sound of one of its fellows dying it squeaked, with a swipe of a paw he threw the threatening rodent overbalanced, it tried to run, but found itself in the maw of the wolf, with a crunch of bones, it lay limp – Enzan with little regard, threw back his head and swallowed it. All of it had happened so quickly, Netto was dazed; he crawled out of the brushes over awed and trembling in the after effects of the adrenaline rush.

 _Calm. All is well, eat_. Enzan went to him, nuzzling him so that Netto snapped playfully, and Enzan jerked, surprised, though too amused and pleased with him self to retaliate. He had far too much of an ego, but Netto found he didn't mind. Netto ate one of the rodents – trying not to think about what was going down his throat. He nudged the last one with a whine – eyes rolled up to Enzan. _Want_?

 _No_. Enzan huffed, glancing warily about.

Without a second thought, Netto ate the third, attempting to mimic Enzan's bite-and-swallow method. Netto almost choked, but managed, though from the amused flick of a tail, Enzan had noticed, though he did not say anything.

 _What is the matter_? Netto whined, coming closer to the big white male wolf, and laying his head on the others back in hopes of soothing him. Enzan had been edgy since flicking the switch to call for help.

 _Just wondering…when they will come_. Enzan answered looking to the night sky above them. Netto had no words, so nuzzled him, assured in their partnership.


	5. Howl In The Dark

Moonlight glittered on the ocean surface, waves lapping at the shore of the beach. A white wolf played in the shallow surf, fishing, Enzan had claimed – though to the keen eyes of the black wolf who watched sitting in the shrubs, it looked more like playing then hunting for food.

Enzan let out a sudden sharp yip of surprised pain – his long muzzle, which had been dipped in the sea foam leapt from the water, the hard lines of the crab's shell, its claw clinging to Enzan's upper lip, broke the surface and glittered, like an accusation, in the night air.

Netto wagged his tail, amused, as whining and whimpering, Enzan came out of the water seeking the pity of his mate.

 _This one got you good_. Netto's body language said, Enzan tilted his ear forward, though his head lowered so Netto could fix his jaws around the crab and give it something else to worry.

 _This one? There has never been another – Ow_! Enzan whimpered as the crab let go, pain that had been dulled returning afresh. Netto bit down, and the crab died a sudden death, and then was laid on the sandy beach. In the blink of an eye – so quick that if a person had seen the two wolves change into naked boys, they would have dismissed the wolves as a product of their imagination. Though they would have wondered why there would be two naked boys on a beach, and promptly rushed off with a flushed face as an answer dawned on him or her.

"Well, at least you managed to catch breakfast." Netto commented, comfortable in his nudity. Enzan merely glared, his cheek and upper lip red and swollen; Netto quirked a smile, though it did not improve Enzan's mood.

Netto knew Enzan was not about to speak with his mouth so swollen, so he led the way to the camp, squatting down to build a fire, the crab cooking he settled beside Enzan leaning in his embrace. They ate, and slept – and in the morning they were awoken by a search party who had landed – having spotted their down plane.

They were given food, clothing, and water - their Pets collected, and even as they were flown home, charged. In one morning, their calm lives on the island had been thrown to the wind in a storm.

Everyone what'd to know their story – someone even suggested publishing what had happened on the island. In time, the white noise of the affair faded into the media background, only brought forward when one of them made the news – which they tried not to do often. Mostly, they succeeded, and life went back to "normal" – net battles, and school.

Netto managed to graduate with his class, and summer was only a week away – he feared his future. Until he came home to Enzan sitting on his couch, tea served by his mother sitting on the tabletop coater, his father his ear talking the older boys ear off by– and looking professional, tidy, as if the island had never happened – as if he wasn't a werewolf – as if Netto wasn't his pack.

Netto wondered how he did it – then he wondered what he wanted, for the most part things had fallen into how it used to be between them. Except on the full moon, when they howled and found one another, and it was as if nothing had changed.

But it had, and Netto hated it.

"Enzan, what are you doing here?" Netto asked, unable to help himself in being slightly rude.

"I would think that obvious." Enzan stated, cold, though Netto thought he might have pushed the other boy to it.

"Well, it's not." Netto stated, glancing to his father who had paled on his behalf, and his mother, who was flushed in the face of his manners. Neither said anything.

"Indeed. I am here to offer you a temporary summer job – if it suits you and I, it may turn into an extensive arrangement. Would you be interested?" Enzan could not hide the hope in his tone, and smirked slightly when Netto blinked at him in astonishment.

"I- I…yes." Netto answered finally, flushing at Enzan's open amusement.

"Excellent, I'll hire you a summer tutor, while you study you can also watch what we do, and learn. Until you can stand on your own two feet, I will sponsor you. Is that acceptable, I would be willing to but it to ink and paper." Enzan said, for his parents benefit, before the night closed in on them a contract had been drawn up and signed, both having the same copy.

The next day, Netto began working for him, and by the end of the summer it was apparent that Netto and Rockman would be spending more time with Enzan and Blues then at home.

This was fine with Netto's parents but his best friend, Dekao turned suspicious, and started to read the newspaper and listen to his fathers "wild" stories.

"You notice, Dekao, you smart boy, that Enzan is never seen under the full moon. I fear for your friend Netto. His soul might be in danger. He may be damned." Dekao's father told him one day.

"Really, what sort of monster would he be?" Dekao asked intently, his father shifted his great girth in the chair, smiling at his son. He knew one of them would at least carry on the family tradition of killing the monsters of the night.

"A werewolf, of that I'm sure my boy." His father said, nodding at his own conclusion.

"I haven't seen Netto recently…" Dekao trailed off, looking aside.

"You should go to his parents – ask them when they've last seen him, Monday was the full moon, ask if they saw him then – or even at night. If a werewolf is in a pack they usually change whenever they like – especially at night." His father warned him, and Dekao nodded resolved to go to Netto's parents and ask them about their son's whereabouts.

"Oh, why hello Dekao, how are you today – would you like some tea?" Netto's mother asked upon answering the door to see him, he shook his head a strangely concentrated look upon his features.

"No, I really just came to ask if you'd seen Netto Monday night – or if he's come home to sleep recently. I'd like to talk to him, and he always at work in the day." Dekao explained, inwardly sweating as he hoped she would not see his deception.

"Oh, no, he's usually at work with Enzan. Though sometimes he's here weekdays, seems he's never alone." She answered helpfully, and Dekao nodded solemnly.

"Sorry to bother you then, I'll come around this weekend to see him; I think it's important we remain friends." Dekao fibbed, though Netto's mother merely nodded watching him turn and walk down the path.

She shut the door, and then frowned, reaching for the phone.

She knew Dekao was Netto's friend, but she had never liked the boy, and had not liked his questions. He could cause trouble. She dialed Enzan's personal number – he had given it to both Netto's parents, knowing that if they wanted to talk to Netto the fastest way would be through Enzan.

"Hello, Enzan – its Netto's mother. I just had a visit from an old school friend of Netto's by the name of Dekao; I think he is going to try to meet with Netto. I don't think he has the friendliest intentions." Stated Netto's mother, she listened to Enzan reassure her and allowed a smile. Then hung up, glad her son had found such a worthy friend in Enzan.

\--

"Enzan, what's wrong?" Netto asked then having seen the others expressions shift while speaking on the phone. Enzan had hung up, but his eyes were still shadowed with worry.

"That was your mother; she said a friend of yours was asking where you've been at nights." There were other reasons to worry about it – that and the person could cause trouble by leaking rumors of a more-then-friends relationship between them, or could suspect something of their secret.

"Which friend was it?" Netto asked then, sure that if he spoke to them, they might drop it.

"Dekao." Enzan answered, eyes meeting Netto's solemnly.

"I'll talk to him, this won't be something to worry about Enzan, you'll see." Netto reassured soothingly, Enzan looked aside, for he could not help but think that it would not be that simple.

Netto was good on his word, for he went to see Dekao that very day.

"Netto, my friend, it is good to see you!" Dekao exclaimed as he guided Netto to the living room. Netto sat, shifting, for the seat seemed to swallow him.

"My mother said you were looking for me. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Netto asked encouragingly, Dekao frowned at him, glancing around inside his own house suspiciously. It was as if he expected to be spied upon.

"Yes, my friend, I believe you to be in grave danger." Dekao stated in a hushed tone, Netto only quirked an eyebrow encouragingly.

"It is Enzan – I…I don't think he is human," Netto had tensed though Dekao didn't notice as he continued on, "he never comes out on full moon nights – he is rarely seen at night at all!" Dekao exclaimed, and Netto thought quickly, biting his bottom lip.

"Well, maybe he works late – or sleeps like a normal person…" Netto said softly, trying to keep calm, though Dekao narrowed his eyes seriously.

"You don't believe me? Well, I can prove it – when he was young he was bitten by a "rabid dog", since then he has never been seen on the nights of the full moon." Dekao proclaimed, Netto widened his eyes – Enzan had told him of the werewolf attack, though had assured him the information had been buried. For Dekao have found it must have meant he had searched for it illegally.

"So? People get attacked by dogs every year – it doesn't turn them into werewolves." Netto tried to reason with his friend.

"Don't you see though – the dog was never found, but a man had entered their home and been shot dead." Dekao explained fevered.

"He had a right to protect himself. Dekao, I'm sure that if you just met him and got to know him, you'd change your mind." Netto encouraged, wondering if he could get Enzan to do just that.

"No way, he'd have me killed – or send me to the insane asylum!" Dekao cried out in protest, looking suspiciously at Netto.

"Your one too, aren't you? You're a werewolf – that's why you don't believe me and what to prove me wrong!" Dekao exclaimed harshly, sneering at Netto, who was shaking his head franticly.

"N-no, no Dekao, you've got it all wrong!" Netto protested – but it was too late to calm Dekao, who, enraged, lunged forward. Netto was a werewolf, not even a year old – his instincts had been on edge since entering Dekao's home; now they screamed for Netto to defend himself from this danger.

Dekao's last sight was of his friend turning into a snarling wolf, scared of being injured – its teeth closed around his throat, and death took him swiftly. Dekao's shout alerted his father who rushed into the living room with a bat, knowing Netto – who he firmly believed to be a werewolf – had been invited into his house.

He saw his bloody son and let out a cry of rage, swinging the bat down to hit Netto on the skull. Frightened and enraged, Netto leapt away in time then went for the father's throat. By the time it was over, blood spattered carpet, table, couch – and Netto's dark fur. Realization set in, and the wolf turned into a boy, who shook, his clothing shredded by the change. Shakily he reached for the phone, calling Enzan, and explaining what had happened.

Enzan laid down a plan – Netto would leave in a huff, then come back as the wolf – wait a while, and exit as the wolf – if bloody. Then a neighbor would call. The police would arrive to see the slaughter of a boy and his father by a rabid –missing – wolf or dog. It happened just as Enzan said it would, and that evening the news arrived, the headlines read "Rabid Wolf Slays Father and Son" – the mother and younger son had been away.

Netto curled around Enzan, black and white fur on the covers of Enzan's bed. Enzan soothingly licked Netto's ear, knowing they would be alright


End file.
